


Cold

by ItsHighFunctioningSociopath



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsHighFunctioningSociopath/pseuds/ItsHighFunctioningSociopath
Summary: Alex is cold. Luckily, John is there to help.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while ago and it's still up on FanFiction.net, but I recently went back and added a bunch of stuff. Enjoy!

Alexander Hamilton tossed and turned in his bed, unable to get comfortable. While he was grateful to have been given his own tent, it was chilly nights like these that he wished for the company and body heat that would have come with bunking with other men. Suddenly, he smiled to himself, having come up with an idea. Slipping out of his bed, careful not to wake the soldiers camped near his tent, he padded across to the tent of a certain soldier and flopped onto his bed.

“Alex, it’s the middle of the night. Go back to sleep”, John Laurens groaned, rolling over onto his side.

“It’s too cold”, Alex whined.

“Well my tent’s not any warmer than yours Alex.”

“But you’re here, and two people can warm up a tent better than one”, Alex protested.

John rolled his eyes, a smile spreading across his lips. “You're need to argue is endless, isn’t it?” he asked, pulling the blanket aside to make room for Alex to climb in bed with him. The shorter man slipped in beside him, snuggling up close to his friend and companion. The two stayed that way for some time, content in the presence of the other.

Just as it seemed John had fallen back asleep, Alex wriggled until he was right next to his ear. “Hey, Laurens, wake up.”  
“What now? Can we not do this in the morning?”

“It’s still cold.”

John over, exasperated, “Well, what would you have me do about it?”

Alex grinned from ear to ear. “I think I may have a few ideas.”

“I think I may have a few ideas.”

* * *

 

John felt himself blush at Alex’s words, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. This wouldn’t be their first time, but stolen kisses and quick work with their lingering hands were nothing compared to being in a bed with his bed with his best friend.

Alex sat up and tossed one leg over John so he was straddling the other man. He bent down, and John gasped as Alex’s lips found their way to his neck, sucking and biting in a way that made John’s body react as he elevated his hips slightly to grind against Alex’s. Alex grinned at this, slowly making his way down John’s neck until he reached his collarbone, at which point he sat up and gazed lovingly at his companion.

Realizing what Alex wanted, John wriggled out from under the smaller man and rid himself of his nightclothes. Sitting back down on the bed, he proceeded to do the same to Alex so that at last they were both exposed and shivering in the night air. “Now”, John murmured to his friend. “Wasn’t this night about warming you up?”

Pushing Alex back onto the bed, John proceeded to kiss his way down Alex’s chest and stomach, down to his hips. He kissed the inside of his thigh, relishing the little noises of arousal Alex made, taking pride in how hard he was.

“Please”, Alex gasped, unable to stand John’s teasing any longer. John complied with his lover’s request, taking Alex’s cock into his mouth and sucking, tracing circles around his length with his tongue. Alex moaned, bucking his hips and burying his fingers in John’s hair as he thrust into John’s mouth. Alex shouted John’s name as he came, loud enough that John was afraid they would wake the camp. Alex lay back; gasping for air as John tried to draw the blanket up over both of them, but Alex pushed it away.

“Now it’s your turn”, he told John, tracing his fingers around the man’s erection, then touching him firmly as John let out a moan. Alex deftly moved his fingers on his lover’s cock as John gasped with pleasure. Finally, Alex’s hands were coated and sticky, and both men lay back, panting and grinning to themselves. “You still up for more?” Alex asked, kissing his lover thoroughly. John nodded.

“Turn around” Alex instructed, stroking himself in preparation. John did as his lover asked, his cock twitching in excitement. Alex slid a finger inside John’s hole, still sticky with cum, then added another.

“Fuck!” John exclaimed. Alex removed slowly removed his fingers, sitting back to gaze at John, who at this point was a whimpering mess. Soon, Alex was inside him, moaning loudly as he thrust again and again.

“Alexander!” John shouted, releasing onto his stomach. Alex came a second later, staying inside John until they both recovered, then pulling out. John kissed his lover roughly, wrapping his arms around Alex as the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, General George Washington had been looking for his right hand man for at least twenty minutes, so he figured he should start asking around. “Hey Laurens, have you seen Hamilton?” Washington asked stepping inside the tent, but was immediately stopped in his tracks by the display inside. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”


End file.
